


Little Red & the Big Bad Wolf

by Dexterous_Sinistrous



Series: Dexterous_Sinistrous' Sterek Week 2015 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied Beta Shifted Sex, M/M, Panty Kink, Sexual Content, Sterek Week, Sterek Week 2015, Stiles Stilinski as Little Red Riding Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexterous_Sinistrous/pseuds/Dexterous_Sinistrous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek used to love Halloween. It was the one night of the year his family could be themselves. Then, it all changed after the fire.</p><p>Stiles tries to make him love it once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red & the Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Sterek Week 2015′s All Hallow’s Eve. Because who doesn’t love Stiles and Derek dressing up and giving out candy?! (Warning: Sexual content (as well as tagged kink(s)) lies ahead. You have been warned.) Happy Halloween!
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr here ([x](http://dexterous-sinistrous.tumblr.com/post/132299471892/little-red-the-big-bad-wolf))

Derek didn’t hate Halloween. He actually used to really enjoy it. It was the one time of year his mother would let him, Laura and Cora all to use their shifted forms as their Halloween costumes. It was fun to see the looks of amazement on the other people’s faces when they saw them. Laura would even suck up her teenage angst and shift while escorting Cora and Derek on their trick-or-treat runs.

It was fun.

That’s why it hurt to think of Halloween without them. Cora offered to come back and spend some of the holidays with Derek, but he felt guilty asking her to come for Halloween. It wasn’t a standard family holiday, and to have his baby sister fly all the way to a different continent for it seemed selfish.

But Derek should have realized that Stiles would have talked to Cora—that Stiles would figure out that his boyfriend had a secret love for the holiday. He shouldn’t have been surprised when Stiles showed up at the loft door, plastic bags filled with candy, horror films, popcorn and drinks, and a number of other decorative pieces.

“Stiles,” Derek started, only to have his boyfriend push by him. He watched Stiles practically prance around the loft as he placed his bags down by the couch.

“Don’t even think about it, Sourwolf,” Stiles started, smiling to himself as he pulled the things out of the bag. “I didn’t come back from college—missing some of the best parties on campus, mind you—to have my supernatural creature of a boyfriend scowl during his favorite holiday of the year.”

Derek crossed his arms over his chest, allowing his eyebrows to furrow in what he hoped looked like disapproval. “You talked to Cora.”

“I  _talk_  to Cora,” Stiles answered. “And don’t try and pout your way out of this. I want to have fun, and there are kids in this building who are going to knock on that door.”

“I know,” Derek grumpily stated, his eyes drifting towards the bags of candy on the kitchen counter.

Stiles’ eyes followed Derek’s, catching sight of the candy. “Aw, babe, you already got them candy. You’re adorable,” he fondly stated.

“I’m not going to let kids have their holiday ruined by being candyless,” Derek replied.

“But you are costumeless,” Stiles added with a smile. He bent down, dumping the contents of one bag out onto the couch. He picked up what looked like a headband.

Derek immediately stiffened, his feet itching to run out the loft door when he saw Stiles’ smirk. “No,” he stated, arms tautly locked into place against his chest as he refused to budge.

“Oh, come on,” Stiles whined as he picked up what looked like a red cape. “I’m dressing up too,” he stated as he slipped the cape on over his shoulders. He tied the small string around his neck, lifting the hood up over his head. He smirked when he saw Derek quizzically looking at him. He twirled around, letting the cape flow behind him. “I’m Little Red Riding Hood,” he explained in a satisfied tone. “And you, my dear Der-Bear,” he started to move towards Derek, holding the headband out. He slipped the headband onto Derek’s head, fitting them behind his ears as he smiled at his handiwork. “Are the Big Bad Wolf.”

Derek tried his best to not look amused by Stiles’ eyebrow wiggling. He released a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Stiles, this is cliché,” he answered.

“No, cliché would be if I had on the entire outfit and proceeded to have you track me down in the woods in your wolf form,” Stiles retorted, grabbing Derek’s hand and leading him towards the couch. “And now I’m going to be hilariously awesome and make you watch  _Cursed_.”

Derek deflated against the couch, letting Stiles have his way. He refused to admit that he was actually happy that he weaseled his way out of Erica forcing him to go to a party or club. He was happy to be sitting at home, Stiles curled up under his arm as he used his cape as a blanket.

Derek was surprised just how late the first knock of the night was, suppressing his smile when he saw just how excited Stiles was as he jumped up from the couch. He let Stiles pull him by his hand towards the door. He was taken off guard when Stiles turned to pause them from opening the door.

“You can shift, you know,” Stiles suddenly stated. “I don’t know if you’d want to, but it would be cool.” He gave a noncommittal shrug.

Derek hesitated, unsure how much Cora had told Stiles about their early Halloween days. He knew Stiles actually  _liked_  his beta form, having shifted more than once during their countless make-out sessions, Stiles more than enjoying the feeling of Derek’s fangs scraping across his throat. He remembered his embarrassment when his control slipped during one of their first times together.

Derek had let go of his control just a bit too much, his features slipping into his beta form before he could stop it. Stiles was under him, releasing wanton moans that Derek could only describe as filthy as he begged Derek to make him come. It was when Stiles breathlessly begged Derek to claim him that Derek’s control completely shattered and his wolf took over. It wasn’t until Stiles had released a small gasp of surprise that Derek even realized it. He immediately pulled out of Stiles, fleeing towards the bathroom to get away from his own embarrassment. He sat down on the toilet seat as he tried to calm his breathing, cursing at himself for losing it—for forcing that on Stiles.

Stiles ignored Derek’s obvious desire to be left alone and practically kicked the door open when Derek wouldn’t answer him. He looked angry and highly annoyed, and Derek thought that this was it—this was going to be why Stiles broke up with him. It wouldn’t be because he was emotionally constipated or stubborn or just highly annoying. It was because he was an animal. But Derek didn’t get a chance to apologize before Stiles started to yell at him about leaving him in the middle of what was to be the best orgasm of his life. His features soured when Derek finally uttered his apology for shifting.

“It’s not your fault that I make you lose control,” Stiles stated.

“It’s not funny, Stiles,” Derek commented as he placed his head in his hands.

“Hey,” Stiles moved to kneel beside Derek, pulling his hands from his face in order to look at him. “I love you, big guy, and that means all of you. And I find it kind of hot that you want me on a primal level.” He smiled when Derek released a huff of laughter. “And don’t ever apologize for being you. Yes, it’s different, but—as corny as it sounds—you are still beautiful.”

Derek’s heart cracked open at that and he felt like breaking down right then. He knew that Stiles knew about Paige and the reason his eyes burned a blue as a Beta—but he didn’t know that it was his mother who comforted him with almost those exact words. If he hadn’t already known that he was completely gone on Stiles, he would have guess that  _that_  would have been the moment he completely fell.

“I wouldn’t want you to pop an awkward boner in front of the kids,” Derek stated in an amused tone when he finally answered Stiles.

“Ha-ha,” Stiles stated in an equally unamused tone. “I can control myself.”

Derek gladly let his control go, happily slipping into his beta form before Stiles opened the door. The kids and parents were both thoroughly impressed with Derek’s costume, Stiles taking credit for the make-up.

It was by the seventh group of trick-or-treaters that Stiles let out a whine of indignation when he closed the door and practically bounced on Derek. “I take it back, I don’t like trick-or-treaters,” he stated as he straddled Derek’s lap, his fingers smoothing out over where his eyebrows would be if he wasn’t in his beta form. “We could be doing X-Rated things right now if there wasn’t the looming threat of children knocking on the door.”

“Could put a sign up,” Derek stated as he closed his eyes, enjoying the heightened sensation of Stiles’ fingertips caressing his features as he pressed up into his touch. He settled his hands on Stiles’ hips when a small noise of agreement left his throat.

“We could,” Stiles agreed. “And then I could slip into my entire outfit,” he added.

“This isn’t it?” Derek asked as he pulled at the cape.

Stiles slyly smiled as he shook his head no. “Oh, no. It gets better.” He reached down, pulling the package out of the plastic bag he didn’t unveil yet. He smirked when another knock came. “They don’t call it Little Red  _Riding_  Hood for nothing.” He slipped off of Derek’s lap, dropping the costume’s package in his place. He wordlessly moved to answer the door.

Derek looked after Stiles before turning his attention towards the picture on the package. He held back the noise of indignation rising in his throat when he saw the picture. It showed a scantily clad woman posing in nothing but a red and black corset, a short, sad excuse for a skirt, and thigh-high stockings accompanied by garter belts.

Stiles was ruthless ever since he discovered that Derek  _may_ have a _slight_  lingerie kink. At least when it came to seeing Stiles in them. There was something in the way the material lit up Stiles’ skin—the way the lace felt in contrast to the smoothness of his skin. Okay, Derek could admit it: he had a  _major_  lingerie kink when it came to Stiles. And Stiles loved to exploit it.

Stiles didn’t even try to suppress his laugh when Derek snatched the bowl of candy from his hands, placing it outside the door before closing it. He smirked when Derek picked him up, automatically wrapping his legs around Derek’s waist. “I knew you couldn’t resist.”

“It you make a joke about the Big Bad Wolf eating you—”

“I was going to go with more along the lines of the Big Bad Wolf letting Little Red Riding Hood ride him,” Stiles laughed when Derek deposited him on the couch with a satisfied growl.

Derek took it all back—he loved Halloween. More importantly, he loved Halloween with Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join me on tumblr:
> 
> [drunklightning](http://drunklightning.tumblr.com) is my blog where I reblog anything I find of interest.
> 
> [dexterous-sinistrous](http://dexterous-sinistrous.tumblr.com) is suited towards my ramblings about my writing, and NSFW. (It's where I serenade myself about Sterek). It's my trashcan of emotions. Feel free to stop by and say hi, criticize me, make incoherent noises with me, whatevs.
> 
> [Send](http://dexterous-sinistrous.tumblr.com/ask) me any prompts you think you'd like to have me write!


End file.
